


Bushwacked

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [38]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Firefly AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Origin Story, Prostitution, Some angst, stories, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: The team gets bushwacked, Lotor gets worried.





	Bushwacked

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor's origin story! See the translations of terms at the end notes~

 

* * *

 

There was some kind of commotion in the main part of the ship and Lotor walked out to see what was going on only to gasp and rush down the stairs.

“What happened?” he demanded as he watched Pidge and Keith dragging a staggering and bloody Shiro inside.

 _“Tah mah duh hwoon dahn_ client screwed us is what happened,” Pidge spit out.

“Is he-”

“Just a flesh wound, sweetheart,” Shiro said with a laugh, only to wince sharply and grab at the wound in his side. There was so much blood.

“We’ve gotta get gone,” Keith said, letting go of Shiro so he could shut the hold. Pidge staggered under his weight, she was so small-

Before he knew it Lotor found himself supporting Shiro's other side, helping lead him over to a pile of tarps and setting him down. It didn’t look like just a flesh wound. There was so much blood, soaking into his shirt, his pants-

“I’ve gotta get us out of here,” Keith said. “Pidge, I need you-”

“Yeah,” Pidge said. “Sorry Cap, but-”

“Go,” Shiro said, waving his hand vaguely. “I’m shiny, just-”

“Yeah-” Pidge said, and then it was just Lotor and Shiro and Lotor didn’t know what to do.

“It’s- it’s really fine,” Shiro said with a wince.

“It’s not _fine!”_ Lotor hissed. “We need to-” he started and didn’t know how to finish. He had no idea what to do, but- “Narti!” he yelled. She’d been training to be a surgeon, before. She could help. “ _Narti_!”

He heard Kova’s faint meow before he saw her, and then she was crouching down on Shiro’s other side and pulling his shirt away. Kova leaned in closer, staring at the wound with unblinking eyes.

 _He’ll be alright, it’s just a graze,_ she said, taking Lotor’s hand. _I just need some hot water and some antiseptic to clean the wound, some bandages._

“I’ll get them,” Lotor said, moving to stand except-

Ezor and Zethrid were already there with a med kit.

He sat back down, breathless as he stared at the four of them.

“Told you,” Shiro said, looking up at him. And how he managed to grin, Lotor had no idea. Shiro had blood in his teeth. Lotor couldn’t quite catch his breath as he stared at the three women around him. Narti injected Shiro with something before cleaning his wound and stitching it up.

He passed out a few times only for Ezor to slap him awake, laughing like this was just- just- _normal._

“Good as new, you big baby,” Ezor said at last, once Narti had finished and pulled away. Kova blinked at last and meowed quietly before moving to butt his head against Shiro’s chin.

“Now if someone could just put me down for a nap,” Shiro said with a dopey grin, slurring his words.

“I’ll take you to the medbay,” Zethrid said, moving to get her arms up under his knees and shoulders.

“Does he need to be in the medbay?” Lotor asked nervously.

 _He needs rest,_ Narti said.

“Bring him to up my shuttle,” Lotor found himself saying. “He’ll be more comfortable there.”

Shiro groaned as Zethrid lifted him up. “I’ll make a right mess of your fancible sheets,” he protested.

“That doesn’t matter. Zethrid- take him to my shuttle. Please.”

“Whatever you say, Master Lotor,” she said easily.

Lotor trailed behind her, fretting as he watched her lowering Shiro to his bed.

“Call us if you need anything else,” she said, patting Lotor on the back. “But he’ll be fine, now. Really.”

“Thank you,” Lotor managed.

Shiro sighed as he sank back against the pillows and blankets, and then they were alone and Lotor found himself at a complete loss.

“You shouldn’t have,” Shiro murmured. “I’m filthy.”

“Then let’s get you cleaned up,” Lotor said. It was the only thing he could do for him. His hands were shaking as he got a basin of water and a washcloth before kneeling down beside him. He pulled Shiro’s tattered shirt away carefully before slowly starting to clean him off.

“Does it hurt?” Lotor asked.

“Naw,” Shiro said with a smile. “I feel all... floaty. Tell me a story.”

“A story?” Lotor asked. “About what?”

“About anything. About you.”

“I’m not sure there’s very much to say,” Lotor said carefully.

“‘Course there is,” Shiro said. “I want to know everything. Did you always want to be a Companion?”

Lotor bit his lip, looking away. “I wanted to be an engineer.”

“Oh,” Shiro breathed out. “How did you become a Companion, then?”

Lotor rinsed the washcloth in the basin before returning to wipe more of the blood and sweat away.

“Are you sure you’d like to hear about that?”

“‘Course,” Shiro said. He looked up and his eyes seemed oddly unfocused. Did he have a concussion or was it just the drugs?

“Well,” Lotor started slowly. He’d never told anyone the story before, no one had ever asked. It didn’t seem so frightful to tell it now, not compared to the terror he’d felt less than an hour before, when they’d first brought Shiro in. He probably wouldn’t even remember it tomorrow, with the state he was in.

“Well… I was born into a very wealthy family,” he started. “My mother died in childbirth, and my father was… difficult. We were never close. He wasn’t close to anyone, really. But… once a month he’d have a Companion visit.”

Lotor stroked Shiro’s hair thoughtfully, wincing when his fingers came away covered in soot. There wasn’t much he could do about that now, so he moved to pull off his boots, instead.

“She was beautiful, and kind. She was always dressed so finely, she always looked so happy. And the way my father looked when she was around- it was the only times I’d ever see him smiling.”

“So you wanted to be like her?” Shiro asked with a smile, his eyes heavy-lidded.

“Yes,” Lotor said quietly. “I wanted to be happy too.”

He’d snuck into his father’s rooms one night while she was visiting and gone through his things. He’d been aching for any knowledge of his mother, any hint of what she’d been like. He’d thought it would be safe while his father was distracted drinking tea with Lady Haggar downstairs.

That was when he’d found the pair of crystal drop earrings in his father’s nightstand. They’d been so beautiful with the way they caught the light that Lotor couldn’t help staring, standing by his father’s bed like a fool. And then his father had come in and caught him, raged at him, beaten him.

It hadn’t been the first time, but it had been the worst by far. The very next day Lotor had snuck away from his tutors and found the earrings again, taken them and a small pack of belongings and run off to the space port. He’d traded one of the earrings for passage on a ship so he could find Lady Haggar, so he could join the guild where he thought no one would ever hurt him again.

“I went to the Companion’s Guild and asked them to take me in.”

“How old were you?” Shiro asked.

“Ten,” Lotor said. “Companion training doesn’t start until twelve usually, but they put me in their lessons regardless. Music and etiquette and culture, mathematics and science. I had friends there, and it was- it was fun, for a while.”

“But they didn’t-” Shiro said, suddenly scandalized. “You were just a child-”

Lotor laughed even as he went to pull off Shiro’s pants, wincing at the tacky blood that made the fastenings stiff and sticky.

“Of course not,” he said. “The other things didn’t start until I came of age, not until I was seventeen. And those were fun too, in their own way. Imagine being a teenage boy, surrounded by the most beautiful men and women in the universe, teaching you the art of lovemaking. It was…”

He trailed off, remembering. Some parts had been straight out of his fantasies, others were… less pleasant.

“But you didn’t like it,” Shiro said and Lotor looked down at him sharply. He seemed on the verge of drifting off, but somehow his gaze was still surprisingly clear.

“Not all of it,” he said, more honestly than he’d meant to. “But it was mostly good.”

“You’re so lovely,” Shiro sighed, closing his eyes. “Did you never have sex just for the fun of it? Just ‘cause you wanted to?”

“Of course I have,” Lotor said, reaching out to stroke the back of Shiro’s hand. “With you.”

Shiro didn’t answer, his breathing evening out into sleep. Lotor smiled, moving carefully to take off his prosthetic before tucking the blankets around him and lying down beside him.

“You’re lovely too,” he whispered and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Shiro’s eyelids fluttered and he made a small sound but he didn’t wake.

“Rest well, _baobei_ ,” Lotor said before draping his arm over his chest and closing his eyes.

  


_fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bushwacked - ambushed  
>  _Tah mah duh hwoon dahn_ \- Mother humping son of a bitch  
>  _Baobei_ \- term of affection, meaning something treasured or precious. Someone who is much loved and valued.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
